1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as servers, need more and more expansion cards to expand functions. However, the traditional layout in electronic devices cannot satisfy the increased needs.